A New Student at Hogwarts subject to change
by Shaymin123
Summary: Sierra Longbottom is a new third-year transfer student at Hogwarts...the same third-year as Harry, Ron and Hermione! Excuse me for a minute MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, I am terrible at summaries. Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Letter

I was in my room chatting with my three friends, Esta, Farrah, and Josslyn when my great-gray owl, Wren, came flying into the room, a letter clutched in his claws.

Whats that? Esta asked. Wren dropped the letter into my lap and roosted onto my shoulder.

Its from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry! I think this has my application in it. I said.

Oh. Youre transferring to Hogwarts? Farrah asked, a disappointed look on her face.

Well, if Dumbledore accepts. I said.

He probably did. Josslyn said. As long as you can do magic, Dumbledore will invite you into the school, or so Ive heard. I ripped open the letter and read aloud so that my friends could hear.

Miss Sierra Longbottom,

I am pleased to say that you have been accepted as a third-year transfer student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Below is a list of books and things that you will need for the coming year. You can get all of your things at Diagon Alley, the entrance of which is in the back of the Leaky Cauldron. I look foreword to seeing you at Hogwarts.

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore

Well, thats good that you got into Hogwarts...... Farrah said, sounding slightly disappointed.

Yea, but the thing is, I wont be able to see you anymore! I said.

Well be able to see each other in the summer. Esta said.

Plus weve all got owls. We can write letters to tell each other whats going on! Josslyn said. I stroked Wrens back.

Yea, so that we wont have to use Muggle post. I giggled.

Muggles wont even find their way to Hogwarts or Messina. Farrah said.

I wonder what house in Hogwarts youll get into. Esta said.

Probably Gryffindor. I hope Gryffindor. To get into Hufflepuff would be such an embarrassment. I said.

But Cedric Diggory is in Hufflepuff! Hes so handsome. Farrah sighed.

You do notice hes two years older than you, right? I asked.

Of course I do! Farrah snapped.

Come on you guys. Lets go outside and play Quidditch, two-on-two. Esta said.

Okay. I said, grabbed my Nimbus 2001, and dashed outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Diagon Alley

OH MY GOD!!!!!!!! I gasped as my mother led me into Diagon Alley two weeks later.

Pretty nice, eh? Mother asked.

WOW!!!! This is like the best place EVER!!!!! I said.

Wait until you see Hogsmeade. Mom said, grinning. I dashed to the window of the broomstick shop. Inside the case was a Firebolt, the best broom ever. I pressed my nose against the glass.

Nice, huh? A scrawny, black-haired boy with verdant green eyes and round glasses asked. I jumped in surprise.

Um, yea. I said.

Hey......you havent seen a brown, bushy-haired girl and a boy with flaming red hair, have you? the boy asked.

Um......nope, dont think I have. I said. Sorry.

Well, Ill keep looking. Thanks for your help. The boy said and walked off. I turned back to the gorgeous Firebolt.

Honey! Lets go to the book shop and get all of your books! Mom shouted.

All right, Im going. I muttered and reluctantly turned away from the Firebolt. We entered a shop called Flourish and Blotts. It was an enormous bookstore. In the window was a cage filled with books with teeth and what looked like eyes.

Hello! A man said. He was very wrinkly and leaning heavily on a staff. What do you need? I handed him my book list. The man winced, put on some leather gloves, and reached into the cage with the books with teeth and eyes that were almost tearing each other apart.

Is that..... I said.

Yes. Thats the Monstrous Book of Monsters......YAAAGH!!! IT BIT ME!!!! The man said. The man buckled a belt around the book and handed it over to me.

Wow...................how are you supposed to use these? I asked.

Beats me. The man said. Im never stocking these books again. Theyre worse than the Invisible Book of Invisibility. I smiled. _An invisible book of invisibility?_ I thought.


End file.
